My Tears Shall Fall For You
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: Dad..." She said, letting a tear escape her eyes and fall onto his face.
1. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters that Akira Toriyama (brilliant man) created. I only own Starlight and my story plot. Please don't take it (or her)as your own.  
  
Intro: Finally it's the story everyone has been waiting for. (Well maybe not everyone.) Ever wonder why there wasn't a girl half Saiyan in DBZ? Yeah well me too, but instead of whining I did something about it....I created Starlight, the orphaned purple-eyed blue haired girl who was adopted by Goku and Chichi. She was abused as a child in her foster home so that's kind of why she lives with them. See what happened was her biological mother (Sunset) felt that she couldn't take care of her anymore so she put her up for adoption. Starlight's biological father, is a Saiyan named Lettuxe who came to destroy the Earth when Goku was about seventeen. But of course, Goku defeated him, but still let him live to go heal himself. The poor Lettuxe guy fell onto a balcony of Sunset's and well somewhere between ten and twelve months later Starlight was born. But by then Sunset assumed that Lettuxe was long gone, back to some other planet to heal and become stronger. This story takes place when Starlight is fourteen (maybe closer to fifteen), (Gohan 13, Future Trunks 16....cause I felt like it....). Lettuxe wants to kill the Z fighters because he originally returned to earth because he finally reached the SSJ2 form and wants to kill Goku. Starlight can become Super Saiyan and she can see the future due to a beating she received when she was with her abusive foster family. She is going out with Trunks (that's why he's 16 otherwise he's supposed to be 24 and that's like child molestation and the point of my fanfiction series would never work....) Heh, well actually there's a lot more to that story but if I put it here then what's the point of writing anymore? Enjoy!  
  
My Tears Shall Fall For You  
  
Chapter 1: Departure  
  
It was early in the morning. Starlight sleepily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was on the floor again. The sheets from her bed were wrapped around her on the floor. Then Starlight remembered the dream. The dream she had been having for several days now. She had this strange dream that she was sitting at the beach when a spaceship crash-landed in the ocean. Then a large shadowy figure came out with its right arm extended towards her, she went to scream and....then she woke up. She laid her head back on the floor in exhaustion. She stared at the ceiling. Light was pouring in from the window. Then there was a slight knock on her door. She made no effort to say anything, she was too tired. Gohan poked his head in.  
"Uhh Starlight?" He whispered looking at the bed. She stuck her hand up in the air from the other side of the bed where he couldn't see her. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked sitting on her bed and looking over her. She shook her head. "Oh, uhh well don't forget that you're supposed to meet Trunks at the beach in...thirty minutes." He said looking at her with his piercing black eyes. Starlight just lied there for about another moment or two. Then it finally clicked in her head.  
"Crap! I completely forgot! Argh. All right, I'll get up. Thanks for waking me up." She said sitting up. Her head was throbbing terribly, but a promise is a promise. Gohan walked out and closed the door behind him. She stood up and threw the sheets on her bed. In order for her to get to the other side of her bed she lied down and rolled over to the other side. She found herself on the floor again. She groaned and stood up. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have anything to wear except her training clothes (a black t-shirt that stops just above her belly button and black shorts). She yawned and put her bathing suit on and then slapped her training clothes on and decided to go ahead and put her sweatbands on. After getting dressed she walked over to her dresser and picked up the brush. She tried brushing her hair down but she had slept on it funny so it was too wavy. She put it in a ponytail, put on her shoes (Saiyan boots), and walked out the door. Her Mom was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and her Dad was stuffing his face with pastries. He looked up once he heard her step out of her room. Goku swallowed the mouthful of food he had in his mouth.  
"Good morning Sunshine!" He said.  
"Good morning!" She said giving him and Chichi a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning honey." Chichi said, putting the paper down. She checked her watch. "You might want to go, so you don't keep Trunks waiting." She smiled. Starlight grabbed a donut off of her Dad's plate and stuffed it in her mouth. Goku laughed and offered her another one. She couldn't say no. She finished eating and walked to the door.  
"Bye guys!" She said walking towards the back door. Gohan stopped her.  
"Wait!" He said. She stopped and looked at him.  
"Yes?"  
"You forgot your lucky necklace." He said, handing her a choker with a black star pendant on it. It used to be her biological mother's.  
"Thanks Gohan..." She said, putting the necklace on. Behind him her Mom was pointing at her watch. "Right." She said, "Bye guys! Love ya!" She ran out the door and jumped into the air. The beach lied just a few miles behind her house. She could get there in a matter of ten minutes but she decided to take Nimbus and get there a little later.  
"NIMBUS!" She yelled. A little cloud popped out from the sky and stopped in front of her. She got onto it and told it where to go. Then she remembered her dream.  
"I wonder what it meant..." She asked herself. She sat there in deep thought for a while. She kept drawing a blank as to what it meant. "Maybe it-" She stopped because Nimbus stopped. She was at the beach. She thanked Nimbus and jumped off. Trunks was just arriving too.  
"Hey!" He exclaimed as she ran over to him. They hugged and Trunks kissed Starlight on the forehead. He looked into her eyes. "What's wrong? You look tired."  
"I had that dream again. I didn't get too much sleep either. I keep thinking something bad is gonna happen today." She said looking towards the horizon. He grabbed her hand.  
"Aww, come on. With me here nothing bad will happen to you. I wont let it." He said. Somehow she felt a lot better and went to go sit in the sand.  
  
MEANWHILE*******  
  
Lettuxe stared at his tracking device. He would arrive on earth in approximately thirty minutes. He thought of Sunset, the earthling that had taken him in all those years ago. His eyes were closed, he was in deep meditation. He could still remember that night like it was yesterday. He remembered Sunset's wild blue hair, the way the moonlight reflected of her body. He shook his head and opened his eyes.  
"Stop being foolish." He told himself. "She doesn't love you anymore." He still couldn't shake that image out of her head. He knew that he had a daughter. Sunset thought that he left right away but he stayed on earth until the day that child was born. He hadn't known why, he just felt a connection to Sunset and that unborn child. He felt that he should stay on earth until she took her first breath. He thought of why he was going back to earth.  
"To rid the universe of that trash...Kakarrot." He said to himself. He looked at his tracking device once again in anxiety. He thought that he might run into his daughter while he was on earth. "I'll just take her with me." He said thinking that if indeed he did run into her, she was his daughter, and he had rights.  
"FIVE MINUTES TO ARRIVAL." His ship said. He sighed with a smirk and crossed his arms. He was bloodthirsty and was about to satisfy himself in five short minutes.  
  
****************  
  
"Trunks do you feel that?" Starlight asked, standing up abruptly. Trunks stood up next to her and looked towards the sky. She squeezed his hand and looked into his captivating blue eyes.  
"It's just like my dream..." She said as a Space Ship appeared in the sky. The power level of its occupant was quite high. Trunks tensed. Starlight bit her lip as the spaceship crashed in the water about a mile away. Water splashed all over their faces. Starlight didn't acknowledge it. Trunks picked up his towel and affectionately wiped the water off her face. A man flew out of the water and over to them at an incredible speed. He stopped only two feet away from them. He was wearing black spandex and a red and black Saiyan breastplate. His hair was black and spiky.  
"Just as I thought," He said, pressing a button on the scouter he was wearing, "Only a power level of five. What an unsuitable planet for my daughter to grow up on." He said creating a small red energy beam. He shot it at Starlight and Trunks. Starlight got it front of Trunks and blocked it with her own energy beam. The man's eyes widened.  
"Are you human?" He asked rudely. Starlight glared at him.  
"I am half human." She said, answering his only question. "What is your name? And your purpose?" She asked.  
"I am a Saiyan named Lettuxe. And I am here to destroy Kakarrot" He said. Starlight's glare faded.  
"Dad?" She asked walking a bit closer to him. He stared at her oddly. Trunks let go of her hand, confused. When Lettuxe gave her a strange look she ripped off her choker and held the pendant to his face.  
"You...are my daughter?" He asked. Starlight nodded. Lettuxe looked at her fondly for a moment. He snapped out of it and shook his head violently. "NO! I am here to destroy Kakarrot! Not here to get re- acquainted with my daughter." He said. Starlight put her choker back on and glared at him again.  
"Well, even if you are my father, I wont let you destroy the only man who has ever been there for me AS a father."  
"Explain..."  
"Kakarrot, now known as Goku, adopted me. He is my father. And you can't destroy him!" She yelled, charging up her energy. Trunks, who was still dumfounded by the whole ordeal, powered up too. Lettuxe laughed.  
"So you are a Saiyan too?" He asked. Trunks nodded.  
"My father is Vegeta. You might know him..." He smirked.  
"So, Vegeta escaped too?" He asked himself. He shook his head again. "NO! I am not here to find lost friends and my daughter, I am here to destroy Kakarrot!" He yelled. "Now you," He said, pointing to Starlight, "Tell me where he lives." Starlight glared at her father.  
"No." She said flatly. Lettuxe began to get enraged. Then he stopped when he got a brilliant idea.  
"Okay, come with me." He said, grabbing her by the wrist. She jerked it away.  
"Why?"  
"Because you are my daughter and you will come with me as of right now." He said grabbing her wrist again. This time she couldn't get loose. He was obviously much stronger than both her and Trunks. She gave up.  
"Why can't I stay here? This is my home..."  
"Stop asking questions! I am taking you to my planet, Floraz, and you will go and like it!" He yelled. "Or else..." He smirked, creating a black energy ball in his free hand. He pointed it at Trunks, "Now this little ball here can easily be programmed to follow your friend until it kills him to the point of no return. If you want to save you little friend, you will go with me willingly." He said. Starlight didn't even hesitate. She couldn't put Trunks in such jeopardy.  
"I'll go." She said, completely letting her guard down. Lettuxe smiled, and just before he took her away Starlight managed three little words to Trunks. "I love you." And with that she was gone.  
Trunks was horrified. He couldn't go after them, Lettuxe was too strong and too fast. He screamed, his power level increasing dramatically. He dropped to his knees and pounded balled fists into the sand creating craters. Tears were streaming down his face.  
"Starlight..." He said, "Whatever it takes...I WILL GET YOU BACK!"  
  
**IN THE SPACESHIP**  
  
"Sit."  
"Okay..." Starlight sat down in the passenger seat of the spaceship. She put her seatbelt on and crossed her arms. Lettuxe sat down next to her and pressed a few buttons. The spaceship hit high turbulence, and within ten seconds was in space. Lettuxe got out of his seat and went to a window. Starlight was busy hiding her tears. She had been stifling small sobs ever since she left earth.  
"How is...Sunset?" Lettuxe asked. Starlight looked at him. She took the necklace off of her neck and stared at it lovingly.  
"Dead." She said. Lettuxe stopped breathing. He looked at Starlight. "She was killed by a crazed woman. She was shot and died instantly." Lettuxe walked over to Starlight and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
"You lie!" He said. She coughed. He aggressively dropped her to the floor. Starlight stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Lettuxe looked out the window. "Well, I've gotten all that I need out of you." He said walking into another room. Starlight felt scared and relieved at the same time. What did he mean? What was he doing?  
"Get in here!" Lettuxe barked. Starlight didn't hesitate. She ran to the other room. There was a table in the middle. He was holding a silver choker in his hand. "Lay down on the table." He said. Starlight gave him a weird look.  
"Why?"  
"DONT ASK QUESTIONS!" He yelled. She jumped onto the table and lied down. He placed a hand on her shoulder so she couldn't get up. She was scared and confused. He put the choker on her and took a jewel and two earrings out of his pocket. Starlight was confused. Lettuxe looked into her eyes one last time. "I'm sorry..." He said, then he put the earrings on her and embedded the jewel in her forehead. 


	2. Journey of Depression

Chapter 2: Journey of Depression  
  
Bulma stood outside the room Trunks had been using for the past few days. She was worried about him. His power level had increased so high that it alerted Goku AND Vegeta, and they had to restrain him and drag him to the Capsule Corp. He had been in that room for over two hours. Everyone else was in the kitchen scheming on how to get Starlight back. Bulma sighed and opened the door.  
"Trunks? Trunks honey...Come on out. They're working on a plan to get her back right now." Bulma said. She looked at Trunks. He had the shades drawn and the lights out. It was pitch black. He was sitting on top of his bed, holding a picture of him and Starlight. Bulma turned on a lamp next to the door. She was just about to go console him when Vegeta came behind her and turned off the lamp.  
"Let the boy mourn in peace. He will get over it on his own time." Vegeta said gently pushing her out. He closed the door behind him. Once again, Trunks was all alone. He turned his bedside lamp on and stared at the picture in his hands. It had been taken on the day before the Cell Games. They were both wearing their bathing suits and they were sitting on the edge of a river. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head on his shoulder. They were both smiling and having a good time. Trunks's eyes filled with tears that clouded his vision. He blinked them away and lied his head down on his pillow. He sighed heavily and listened to the others in the other room.  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled from the kitchen. He pounded his fists on the table so hard the walls shook. Trunks sat up. He had to go see if he could help. He didn't like feeling so helpless. Still holding the picture in his hands, he got off his bed and walked to the kitchen. Everyone looked up as he entered. He looked at everyone. Chichi was sitting at the table with a red-tearstained face.  
"We need to get her back. Who knows what that man is doing to her right now." Chichi said in a cracked voice.  
"I could go to King Kai's and ask him where Floraz is but....I doubt that we could make it there in time." Goku said. He bared his teeth in frustration. Bulma jumped as an idea hit her.  
"I've got an idea! Goku you go to King Kai's and get him to draw out a map for Floraz. Then I can program a spaceship, like the one that Goku used to get to Namek, to get to Floraz and we'll get Starlight back in no time!" Bulma said. Everyone let out a relieved sigh. Goku didn't waste any time. He went straight to King Kai's. Gohan's anger began rising.  
"I can't believe it. She's gone. After everything we've been through. I wasn't there to help her." He said. Trunks walked over to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gohan's anger dropped as he looked up at Trunks.  
"We WILL get her back." He said solemnly. Some how those five words consoled Gohan. He sat down at the table and sighed. Just then Goku re- appeared in the kitchen. His face didn't hold it's usual look of silly, out-witted determination; instead his face looked old, like he was wearing thin. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. Everybody crowded around him as he placed it on the table.  
"It's not far." He said. "But it is in another galaxy, next to a planet called Shabaru-"  
"Shabaru?" Vegeta asked loudly. Goku nodded. "That was the neighboring planet to my home planet Vegeta! I often invaded it when I was a child. Boy," He said pointing a gloved hand at Trunks, "What was this Saiyan's name?"  
"Lettuxe." He said looking at the floor, wishing he had told them that sooner.  
"LETTUXE?" Vegeta shouted.  
"Are you familiar with him?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded.  
"He was a frie....A fellow Saiyan that I knew." He said crossing his arms. "I know what he is capable of. I hate to admit it, but he was almost as strong as me." He said. Trunks clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip.  
"Gimme the map." Bulma demanded. Goku gave it to her and she ran to the lab. Ten minutes later she emerged. "Go, it's programmed and everything. If you leave now you should be able to get there at about five o'clock this evening." She said. Immediately Trunks walked to the space ship followed by Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. They all sat down and pressed a few buttons. Then they sat in complete solitude until they reached the planet Floraz.  
  
*******SIX HOURS LATER*******  
  
"YOU HAVE NOW REACHED YOUR DESTINATION FLORAZ." The computerized voice said. They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone filed out of the spaceship and onto the barren planet. There were few trees and not very much grass, but there were millions of rivers and streams everywhere. The air felt dry and cold. A gust of wind sent a shiver down everyone's spine. They felt around for any life at all and found only a small trace.  
"That's Starlight." Gohan said. He jumped into the air and headed north. "This way!" He yelled. The others followed. As they got closer they came to the conclusion that the energy was indeed from Starlight. They kept flying until they found her, about one hundred miles away from where they had landed. She was standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a river, with a scowl on her face. Trunks was elated. He flew over to her with his arms wide open.  
"Leave." She said flatly. He got closer. She punched him. Trunks fell. That punch had caught him completely off guard. Trunks was deeply hurt. He looked into her eyes. Some how her eyes had turned red. It wasn't the same Starlight he knew. Just then Lettuxe appeared behind her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.  
"Hello...Kakarrot..." He said flying off of the cliff. Starlight followed. When she dropped from the cliff her bangs moved up slightly, revealing the jewel on her forehead.  
"What have you done to her?" Trunks demanded. Lettuxe laughed and flew over to him.  
"Oh, I remember you...you're that little brat from earth, hahahaha..." He floated slightly behind Starlight and kicked her forward. "Kill him." He said. Starlight lunged at Trunks and began punching him. Trunks couldn't hit her back, no matter how weird she acted. He blocked most of her attacks and dished out none in return. Lettuxe flew towards Vegeta.  
"Well well well, if it isn't my dear friend Vegeta. What? Is royalty too good to save his friend from a horrible death?" He asked. Vegeta growled.  
"Shut up. If I had known Freiza was going to destroy the planet, I would have warned everybody!" He snapped.  
"Don't be stupid. All you have ever cared about was yourself, what would a little knowledge have done to your arrogant ways any way?" He smiled and turned back to Goku. "But I think I'll get you first. Or maybe your brat." He said smiling at Gohan. Gohan snarled.  
"Who are you?" Goku asked. Lettuxe laughed.  
"Oh, so you don't remember me eh?" He said. He looked over at Trunks slowly getting beat up from inside out. He smiled, "Well I'll tell you, they'll be at it for a while." He said. "About fifteen years ago I wanted to take over the world but you had to interfere with my plan. And then you had the stupidest excuse for not killing me, you said that you wanted me to 'live and never return.' Well, I've got news for you buddy..." He said turning Super Saiyan. "I did return and now that I've got you right where I want you...IT'S OVER." He said powering up again and turning Super Saiyan Two. It clicked in Goku's head.  
"You!" He said. Lettuxe laughed.  
"Yes...ME!" He said jumping at Goku. He punched Goku in the face and sent him to the floor. Goku stood up and rubbed his sore cheek. He glared at Lettuxe and glanced over at Starlight. He closed his eyes in despair and opened them to re-glare at Lettuxe.  
"What have you done to her? It's me you want!" He yelled. Lettuxe laughed and snapped his fingers. Immediately Starlight stopped fighting Trunks and flew to her father's side. He grabbed her head and lifted her bangs.  
"I own her now. It's the Saiyan way; have a daughter, she is yours to own." He said laughing sickly. Goku stared at Vegeta. He looked down on the floor.  
"It's true, it is the Saiyan way." He said. Lettuxe laughed again (A/N: He does that a lot when he knows he's winning....) He slapped his daughter across the face. Starlight's eyes turned back to purple and she winced. Lettuxe picked her up by her shirt collar and immediately her eyes turned back to red. He dropped her to the floor. Goku snarled.  
"No! What gives you the right to do that to her?!" Gohan yelled. Lettuxe walked up to Gohan and stared him straight in the face.  
"The fact that I am bigger than her." He sneered kneeing Gohan in the stomach. Gohan keeled over in pain. Immediately Goku turned Super Saiyan.  
"You CANNOT treat my kids like that!" Goku yelled lunging at Lettuxe. He began punching and kicking him. Vegeta smirked on the sidelines. Then, in mid-battle, Lettuxe snapped his fingers and Starlight began fighting both Trunks and Gohan. Gohan was confused. Trunks looked over at him.  
"Don't hit her! I know it's not the Starlight we know but I know that beneath all this she's the same person on the inside. Didn't you see her eyes change when he slapped her? I know she's in there somewhere." He said as Starlight stopped and became a Super Saiyan. Gohan and Trunks did the same. She screamed and began taking all of her anger out on Trunks.  
"Starlight! What are you doing?" He yelled. Then he managed to grab hold of her wrists and pin them behind her back. "It's me, Trunks! Don't you remember me?" He asked, on the verge of tears. He turned her around to face him and looked deep into her eyes. She looked back. Her eyes were still red. She became limp in his arms. He let go of one of her wrists and moved her bangs out of the way. The jewel was shimmering. He tried to pull it out but failed in his attempt. He must have triggered something when he tried because she went ape-crazy on him. Gohan stepped in and tried to help. He looked at her.  
"Sorry Star." He said. He closed his eyes and punched her to the ground. Trunks gave him a horrified look. "I know, but maybe if we beat her up a little bit she'll be back to normal." He said. Trunks nodded slightly as he went down to where Starlight was waiting for their next attack.  
"She will never be the same!" Lettuxe yelled. He was winning in his battle with Goku. Then Goku stopped to do a Kamehameha Wave but Lettuxe stopped him. He transported behind him. "Boo." He said punching Goku in the back. Goku screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Lettuxe saw this as an opportunity and rammed into Goku's stomach with his elbow. Goku spit up blood and screamed.  
"Help Vegeta!" He yelled, not afraid to ask for help. Vegeta's eye twitched. Lettuxe was really beating Goku up. "No..." He said under his breath, "I AM THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO KILL KAKARROT!" He yelled turning Super Saiyan. He lunged at Lettuxe. Lettuxe smiled.  
"Now we can see what you're really made of...KING VEGETA!" He yelled. The two Saiyans fought. Just then Goku joined the fight, in a lot better condition. Lettuxe was confused, and for the first time he wasn't the one smiling. Vegeta smirked.  
"Nice to see you've decided to join us..." 


	3. Tears of Blood

Chapter 3: Tears of Blood  
  
Piccolo stood there with a slight smirk on his face. "I felt a disturbance in the universe. I came to settle it." He said. He placed the bag of Senzu beans back on his belt. The three demi-Saiyans stopped and looked at Piccolo. Starlight's eyes flashed purple. She gasped.  
"G-guys...Help me..." She said, then her eyes turned red again and she began fighting Trunks and Gohan.  
"You see Gohan? I just know she's in there!" Trunks shouted. He punched Starlight to the ground. That really pissed her off. She flew up to him and created a Star Flame. She shot it right at Trunks and Gohan. Trunks managed to dodge it in time but Gohan was hit in the leg. He fell to the floor. Starlight walked up to him the way a lion stalks his prey. She pounced onto his stomach and grabbed him by the throat.  
"Die..." She said creating a small yellow energy beam in her hand. Gohan's eyes filled with tears. His best friend, his sister, was about to kill him. Piccolo came to the aid of Gohan, kicking Starlight into a nearby stream. She went under the freezing water. Piccolo helped Gohan up and gave him a Senzu bean.  
"You okay?" He asked. Gohan nodded sadly. He looked at the stream and saw no sign of Starlight. Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder. "She's still alive." He said. Then, as if on cue, Starlight popped out of the water with an angry scowl on her face. She rushed towards Piccolo in hopes of killing him. Instead he grabbed her by the throat with one arm and took the jewel out of her forehead with the other. Then he took the earrings off of her and ripped the choker off. Then he crushed all four objects in the palm of his hand. Starlight went limp. Piccolo placed her on the ground and went to help Goku and Vegeta.  
Trunks and Gohan ran to Starlight. Trunks sat down next to her and picked up her head. "Star?" He asked, his voice cracking. She opened her eyes ever so slightly. She saw Trunks looking down at her. She opened her eyes all the way and sat up. She looked at the battle going on between her real father and the man she wanted to be her real father. She stood up wearily and walked closer to the battle.  
"Don't kill him..." She said softly to herself, "He didn't mean to..." Lettuxe was undoubtedly losing. He soon became too weak to even defend himself.  
"VEGETA DONT!" Goku yelled. It was too late, Vegeta delivered to final blow. Lettuxe fell to the ground in a bloody heap. His back was broken, he couldn't get up. Starlight ran over to him and lifted his head off the ground.  
"Dad..." She said, letting a tear escape her eyes and fall onto his face.  
"P-please...forgive me..." He said, coughing up blood. "I-I didn't mean to be this cruel to you. When I was only a boy, Freiza killed my parents and my brother right in front of my eyes." He said, wincing at the pain in his back. "It was also the day Freiza embedded this in my forehead." He said, lifting his bangs and revealing a small blue jewel. Starlight gasped. Lettuxe's breathing became labored, "I...I was programmed to destroy. My heart was black and my soul corrupted. It just so happened that the day Freiza blew up our planet, I was on a mission to destroy all inhabitants of this planet. I destroyed them and made this my home. It was on this planet where I became darker. Then, I felt a strong power coming from planet Earth. When I got there I found that it was highly populated and I wanted to conquer it for the joy of having slaves. That's where Kakarrot defeated me. I fell onto your mother's balcony. She took me in and showed me how to love. That was the day I let some light into my heart."  
"But then why did you go back to being evil?" Starlight asked. Lettuxe hushed her by putting a gloved hand on her mouth.  
"I loved her with all my heart," He said as tears began falling down his face. "When I came back to Earth to seek my revenge on Kakarrot, I saw you, my only daughter. When I heard that he had adopted you I was enraged. So I figured that since you were my daughter I had the right to take you with me. Then when you told me that Sunset, the only woman that I have ever loved, died, it made me so mad that I decided to mind control you." He said as blood from the corner of his mouth mixed with his tears. He glanced ever so slightly at Trunks.  
"You and that brat...boy over there have an inseparable bond. Don't ever lose it." He said. He winced at the pain and seemed to be fighting something deep inside of him. "Starlight." He said taking one of her hands and placing it, palm down on his chest. "I have shed much blood in my lifetime. Do not let me live, I don't deserve it." Starlight was crying freely.  
"Dad I...I can't. I wont. You don't deserve it. No one deserves to die, no matter how bad they are. We can take that jewel out of your forehead, everything will be okay you can live in pea-"  
"No. It has been with me for so long that it is a permanent part of..." He screamed out loud in pain. "Just kill me! Do not prolong my death! Hurry before it's too late!" He said. Starlight closed her eyes.  
"I love you Dad." She said one last time. Then she shot him in the chest, killing him instantly. Starlight brought both of her hands to her face and wept freely. Goku walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Starlight..." He said, trying to console her. She wiped the tears from her face and picked her father up. She looked Goku in the eyes.  
"He deserves to be buried." She said in a quivering voice. Goku nodded. Starlight took Lettuxe's lifeless body to a lonesome shady oak tree overlooking a river. She shot a hole in the ground. She kissed Lettuxe's forehead and lowered him into the ground. Then she began placing dirt on top of him.  
"I forgive you..." She said as she pat the last few clumps on dirt on him, "It was all you knew how to do." She said standing up and wiping the sweat and tears from her face. By now everyone, even Piccolo and Vegeta, was emotionally moved somehow. Starlight looked one last time at the grave. "I barely knew you." She said as she allowed one last tear to roll down her face. She walked over to Goku.  
"I'm ready for you to be my father again." She said. Goku smiled warmly and wiped the tear off her face. He hugged her and brought his power level back down to normal. Then everyone walked back to the spaceship and went back home, not saying another word.  
  
******BACK ON EARTH*******  
  
"OH STARLIGHT I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Chichi exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. It was already one o'clock in the morning. Chichi and Bulma had stayed up all night waiting for the others to return. Starlight gasped for air.  
"Mom. You're crushing. My lungs." She said in between breaths. Chichi stopped and looked her over.  
"What did that man do to you?" She yelled looking for scratches or bruises. She found only a few. Starlight got a far away look in her eyes.  
"He was my father. And he didn't do anything to harm me...I ended up having to kill him...It wasn't his fault that he was a bad person." She said. Chichi looked at her with a puzzled look in her eyes. Starlight sighed and explained the whole thing. When she was done, Chichi and Bulma were in tears. Apparently the story of Lettuxe was very moving. When all was told the weary warriors decided to sleep at the Capsule Corp. Starlight walked up the stairs to the room designated for her when she spent the night at the Capsule Corp. Trunks walked with her. Starlight looked at him.  
"Thank you...for...for being there." She said, not trying to sound awkward, but not trying to sound ungrateful either. Trunks hugged her. She hugged him back. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and gazed into her eyes.  
"You know that I would never let ANYTHING happen to you. I love you." He said. Starlight smiled sheepishly, still tired from the whole ordeal on Floraz.  
"I love you too." She said opening her door. "Goodnight." She shut Trunks and the rest of the world out for the night. She closed the door and sighed. She plopped down on her bed and curled up into a ball. She began crying. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.  
"Dad..." She whispered in between sobs. "If it was the right thing to do then why do I feel so bad?" She asked. Her body ached. All her life she had wanted to meet her real parents. Ever since Sunset had told her the truth, (that she was her mother and that her father was a Saiyan named Lettuxe) she had wanted to meet her father. When Sunset died the feeling of want grew stronger. That morning when he had told her who he was she had been so happy. Then she had to kill him. Now she felt so incomplete for some reason. She felt depressed, putrid, and horrible. She needed to wash all those feelings away. The soft friendly glow from the night-light in the bathroom was inviting. Starlight found herself walking towards it. She figured that if she took a shower than all of those bad feelings would wash away.  
She undressed and turned on the water. The water was warm and kind. It washed away all the pain. Her tears mixed with the water and when she was finished, the tears were extinct. She got into her pajamas and folded the blankets on her bed back. She lied her head down on her pillow and sighed.  
"At least..." She said, trying to look on the bright side, "At least my parents can live together in peace." She said. She knew that her father was probably in hell, but decided not to give it anymore thought. She fell asleep immediately. That night her dreams were about her parents. In a happy place together.  
  
~FINSIHED 


End file.
